Five Times
by herlovethawedthefrozenheart
Summary: Five times Elsa and Anna crossed the line (and wouldn't take it back). Modern icest AU


Five Times

The first time it happened, they were…probably not as sober as they should have been. In Anna's opinion, at least. Then again, this hardly seemed like the kind of thing that could have ever happened sober, so Anna doesn't regret it. Not one bit.

Their parents had gone to some fancy New Year's Eve party and had thankfully given Elsa and herself the choice to stay home. They immediately picked staying home. Not because they didn't like dressing up but those parties were incredibly boring.

"Anna, we shouldn't." Elsa had told her as she raided their parents' liquor cabinet as soon as they were out the door.

"What's one drink? In three hours, it's going to be a different year!" Anna explained as she poured a generous amount into two glasses. "Besides, your twenty-one. It's legal."

"But you're eighteen." Elsa told her as she took the offered glass anyways. She sighed. "Okay, just one though."

"Whatever you say, big sis."

One drink naturally became two drinks, and two drinks into four. The contents of the fifth drink were lucky enough to have made it into the glass, as the two were a giggling mess by that point. They were sitting on Elsa's bed, waiting to watch the ball drop on her television.

As the clock struck twelve, the girls gave a loud cheer and clinked their glasses together. Anna smiled at Elsa. Elsa noticed.

"What are you looking at?"

"I can't remember the last time we hung out like this. Just the two of us."

Elsa sighed. "I can't either. I'm sorry; I know it's mostly my fault, with college and my internship and-"

"Shh." Anna placed a finger over Elsa's mouth. "No apology needed. Let's just try to spend more time together, okay? I've really missed you."

Elsa nodded. "I've really missed you too." Anna went to kiss Elsa's cheek at the same time Elsa turned her head.

Their lips met. And they didn't immediately pull away.

After seconds too long, they both pulled back.

"Wait, what?"

"Anna?"

They kissed again, this time for much longer. Anna's hands were in Elsa's hair and Elsa was holding her waist and whether this was purely alcohol related or the more likely reason of ever lingering desire finally getting its chance, they weren't entirely sure. All Anna knew was that somehow, they were lying down and taking each other's clothes off as Elsa's leg kicked off the empty glasses; sending them to the floor. The sound of breaking glass couldn't be heard over their moans as their bare skin was finally against each other and hands were in places that desperately required the other's touch.

When their parents came home later in the night, all they saw were their two daughters sleeping next to each other, curled up like they always did. They smiled at their children and closed the door, not realizing that the two were naked under the bed sheet.

The second time was a month later, but it was just a kiss. Since the moment the two had woken up and realized what they had done and _whom_ they had done it with, things had been…tense. They saw each other even less though they had made the promise to spend more time together. Elsa studied at the university library rather than at home and asked to work more hours at her internship. Anna joined more clubs at school to occupy her time and spent her weekends with other seniors visiting colleges in the area. Though not the college Elsa attended.

"We need more family time." Their mother had announced and their father readily agreed. "We barely see you two anymore. Let's go out to dinner tonight." Anna snuck a glance at Elsa, who had been looking at her. They both turned away, a guilty but longing feeling haunting them both.

As luck would have it, the restaurant only had booths available leaving their parents on one side and Elsa and Anna sitting side by side on the other. The booth was so small; Anna might as well have been sitting on Elsa's lap. A thought that instantly brought red to her cheeks. Their father made some joke about making a reservation next time and the two could only smile half-heartedly, trying to ignore the electric feeling caused by the other's skin.

Dinner had progressed as smoothly as it could have, with both of them even making eye contact without immediately looking away. Until the conversation turned towards them.

"So what have the two of you been up to?"

"How are classes?"

"How's the internship?

"How's the club fundraiser?"

"Anyone special in your lives?"

The last question brought a halt to the conversation. Anna felt Elsa stiffen next to her and didn't realize her own hands were trembling under the table until Elsa stilled them with her own hands.

Elsa's hands.

The memories of Elsa's hands sent a hot flush through her and one look at Elsa showed she was having similar thoughts holding her own hands. Anna felt her heartbeat quicken and knew she couldn't stay this close to Elsa without giving herself away.

With a quick excuse about needing the restroom, Anna all but ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She was hyperventilating, trying to make herself see reason: Elsa was her _sister_ and her memories of that night should be filling her with disgust, not the arousal she was currently feeling and trying to control.

"Anna? Are you in here?"

Oh no oh no oh no.

Elsa knocked on the stall and Anna let her in. They both stared at the floor before looking at each other.

"We shouldn't do this." Elsa said so softly, Anna almost missed it. "You're my baby sister." Elsa walked toward her.

Anna felt a feeling of déjà vu when the next thing she knew was Elsa's lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and pulled them as close together as possible. They were making out in the middle of a handicap bathroom stall, not able to make any noise lest they alert someone to what was happening. Their tongues kept brushing against each other as she rolled her hips into Elsa's and Elsa tightened her grip on Anna. Anna was just about moan when…

"Girls? Is everything alright? You've been gone awhile."

They stopped kissing but didn't let go of each other. Elsa brushed off some lipstick smudges from Anna's mouth as Anna straightened Elsa's blouse.

"We're fine, Mom." Elsa opened the door. "Anna wasn't feeling well."

"Oh. Do you feel better now?"

"Much." Anna said as she looked at Elsa. Elsa held her gaze. That kiss had changed something. They couldn't put it down to alcoholic influence like last time. This inappropriate pull towards each other was something they both feel. Had always felt. And it was now magnified.

The third time was just a few days later. Elsa had returned to studying at home and Anna had taken a step back from all the clubs she had joined. Normally their parents were against quitting but even they felt Anna was stretching herself too thin.

"Anna, would you take this to your sister, please?" Her father asked, handing her a tray with food on it. "She said she's too busy to come down for dinner." With a nod, Anna took the tray and carefully went upstairs to her sister's room. She knocked on the door.

"Elsa?"

"Come in."

Anna opened the door and the sight nearly broke her heart. Elsa was sitting at her desk chair, books spread all around and looked so tired. She had bags under her eyes and her perfect braid was actually starting to come undone. She was wearing a t-shirt and her favorite pair of blue shorts. Her comfort clothes.

"Hi." Anna said, placing the tray next to her sister. "How's studying for midterms going?"

"Extremely stressful." Elsa rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I just can't concentrate anymore."

"Why don't you take a break?" Anna told her as she smoothed Elsa's hair back.

"I can't. I barely have time to eat dinner."

"You have to relax somehow. You'll burn yourself out even more if you don't." Elsa looked at her, tired eyes pleading for help and her posture not perfect for once as the stress of exams weighed upon her. "I have an idea."

Before Elsa could ask what it was, Anna had locked the bedroom door.

"Anna, what are you-?"

Anna got on her knees in front of Elsa. Elsa gasped.

"Anna, wait."

Anna looked up at Elsa, who was breathing quickly. Her fingers holding the fabric of Elsa's shorts, she waited.

"Oh, god." Elsa gripped the armrests of her chair and gave a nod. Anna pulled down her sister's shorts and underwear, placed her hands on her knees and put her mouth on Elsa.

Elsa hissed as her knuckles became even whiter. She threw her head back as Anna's tongue pressed into her then out again. She licked and sucked and gently nibbled and Elsa couldn't even remember what she was stressed out about because all that mattered was Anna's lips and teeth and _tongue_.

When Anna focused on her clit, Elsa couldn't keep quiet anymore. She put one hand on her own mouth to muffle every whimper and plea she made because fuck, their parents were _downstairs_ watching some late night show while their youngest daughter was bringing their oldest to orgasm. She tangled the other in Anna's beautiful red hair, urging her little sister for more and faster and so good and god Anna and please and almost and…

Elsa came undone.

With a muffled yell of Anna's name into her palm, Elsa's legs tightened around Anna, keeping her in place as Anna guided Elsa through her climax. When she stopped shivering, Anna got up from her knees with a groan, a downside of hard wood floors, and sat sideways in the platinum blonde's lap. They kissed and Elsa felt a thrill from tasting herself on Anna's tongue.

"Are you less stressed now?"

Elsa tucked her head into Anna's neck and nodded.

The fourth time they were together was by no means an attempt to make Elsa jealous, even though Elsa would tease that it was. Anna couldn't even see how it could be her fault, given that she had had no choice in the matter.

It all started on a sunny Saturday in March at their father's company picnic. It was a pleasant affair up until the moment their father's boss came up to them with a young man at his side. The man was his son, Hans, who was in town for the weekend and was looking forward to seeing the city.

Their dad's next words caused Elsa to choke on her drink. "I'm sure my daughter Anna would love to show him around tomorrow."

Elsa turned to Anna, who was just as surprised but quickly smiled. "Of course." She supposed Elsa wouldn't have cared too much about it if it weren't for the fact that Hans caught her eye and winked when their parents weren't looking. Anna swore she heard Elsa growl next to her.

Sunday morning while Anna was getting ready, Elsa came to her room.

"So…" Elsa stayed in the doorway. "You're going to take him around today?"

Anna nodded. Elsa nodded.

"I can come with you, if you'd like." Anna turned to Elsa in surprise. They both knew Elsa was far too busy today to do anything but from the look in Elsa's eyes, it seemed her older sister was just a second away from cancelling her plans.

Anna had never seen Elsa act like this. She moved to the doorway and went to grab Elsa's hand and she met her halfway. They looked at their joined hands.

"We have to talk about this soon." Elsa said. Anna agreed. It was ridiculous that in the past several weeks, on the three occasions they had been together that were much more than "sisterly", they still hadn't talked about what was happening between them. It seemed better to just ignore it.

The jealous glint in Elsa's eyes made it clear they couldn't ignore it any longer.

"There's nothing to worry about." Anna went to kiss her but the sound of their mother coming up the stairs separated them.

"Hans just pulled into the driveway, Anna." Their mom said. "And remember girls, your dad and I are going out tonight so Elsa, make sure she doesn't stay out past curfew."

Elsa's body language made it clear that Anna should be home much, much before curfew. Their mother left and Elsa handed her a jacket to cover up with even though it was hot outside.

The day itself was not that bad. Hans was charming, interesting, and yes, very good looking, but any advances he made were immediately shot down. Anna's heart was spoken for. She just wondered how long it had been that way.

She showed him the sights, the nice restaurants, and the cool nightclubs and bars. By the time the sun was setting, she was about to ask him to take her home when he insisted on treating her to dinner to repay her. It was a nice gesture, so she agreed. Unfortunately due to traffic and slow table service, Anna had actually missed curfew by a few minutes.

Anna rushed up their driveway and Hans insisted on walking her to her door. He handed her the foil swan their leftovers were in.

"I had a great time today, Anna."

She smiled. "I'm glad. It's a nice city, especially once you're old enough to drink. Legally."

He laughed and she was about to head inside when he spun her around and kissed her. Her mind went completely blank in shock that she didn't react for a few seconds. Of course, by the time she realized what was happening and was about to push him off, he stopped.

He caressed her cheek with his knuckle. "Take care, Anna."

As she watched him leave, a movement from the window caught her attention. Anna's heart stopped. It was a blonde braid.

Anna slowly walked into the house and shut the door, leaning against it. She saw Elsa sitting on the couch's armrest, a neutral look on her face.

"Elsa, I-"

"You kissed him?" Elsa might have had a brilliant poker face but her voice was angry. "You kissed him?" She repeated.

"I didn't! He-"

"I saw you!" Elsa said, shooting off the couch and walking to Anna until they were nose to nose. "You were late so I got worried and came downstairs to check only to see you kissing him…and his hands on your waist…" Elsa had a hard time getting the words out but she gripped Anna's waist hard, as if demonstrating what she saw. Elsa looked up at Anna and the predatory glint in her eye made heat shoot right down to Anna's core.

"Elsa." Anna whimpered. Elsa stopped moving, hearing the want in Anna's voice. She spun Anna around so that she was facing the door, and Anna jerked her hands forward to stop herself from crashing into it. She moaned as she felt Elsa press against her back. Elsa's left hand hiked up Anna's skirt as the other wrapped around Anna, who spread her legs wide, granting Elsa access.

Elsa's fingers pushed her underwear to the side and played with Anna's heat for a moment. Anna's knees went weak and the arm around her waist tightened, holding her up. "You're so wet. Is this for me?"

Anna nodded.

Elsa gave no warning when she slipped her fingers inside Anna.

"Oh god!" Anna whined as her big sister started pounding into her. Three fingers, in and out in a furious rhythm that set every one of her cells ablaze. "Elsa, Elsa!" She braided one of her hands into Elsa's hair. "More!"

Elsa was fucking her against the door and Anna had never been so wet in her life. But it was Elsa's loving kisses on her shoulder and the protective hold of her arm at her waist that made Anna moan in pleasure.

"I didn't like seeing you with him." Elsa whispered directly into her ear. Anna shuddered.

"I didn't…like being…with him."

"I want to be the only one to do this to you."

Anna whimpered. She was so close. "Me too."

"Only me?" It was both a command and a question.

"Only you, Elsa! Always you!" Elsa was touching that rough spot inside her that pushed Anna over the edge. She screamed Elsa's name, the echo bouncing off the walls of the large home.

Elsa kissed her neck and went to pull out but Anna caught her hand. "Wait! Leave them, please?" Anna loved the complete feeling it gave her.

Elsa gave a low moan and nodded. Anna held Elsa's hand in place and Elsa could still feel the small quivers of Anna's orgasm inside her. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Elsa leaning her head against Anna's back, and then removed her hand. Anna hissed and brought Elsa's fingers to her mouth, sucking them. When she finished, Elsa wrapped both arms around Anna's waist and Anna laid their hands on top of them.

"Elsa?" Anna said softly.

"Yes?"

"What does this mean?"

Elsa knew this was a long time coming. "I don't know."

"I want to be with you."

"I want that too. So much. But we shouldn't be doing any of this."

"Because we're sisters?"

Elsa gave a humorless chuckle. "You noticed?"

Anna squeezed her hands. "But you just said you wanted to be the only person who's ever inside me. Did you mean that?"

Elsa sighed. "Yes, of course I did but-"

"And I want that too. I want to be the only one who makes you tremble and moan and scream."

"Me too." They both had tears in their eyes. Anna turned around in Elsa's arms and they kissed, tears running. "I so badly want to be the person that makes you happy."

"I want to be there every time you smile or laugh." Elsa smiled. "What do we do now?"

"Now? Now, we just hold each other." Elsa said as Anna tucked her head into her neck and cried. Elsa joined her.

The fifth time was short but the most important.

Their fourth time had been months ago but they didn't stop because they didn't love each other anymore. As if that could happen. It was another day on which their parents weren't home. But then again, they wouldn't be home again.

It was five months to the day that their parents had passed away. It was a time filled with endless tears, heartbreak, and much paperwork that dealt with how Elsa and Anna were going to live now that their parents were gone.

It wasn't a matter of money. Their family was very wealthy but didn't like to flaunt it. In that respect, the girls would be fine. Better than fine. But their future was unknown. Elsa had graduated from college early and Anna had graduated high school. They could do what they wanted at this point.

Right now, they were both lying down in their parents' bed where they had taken to sleeping during the night, reliving the good memories they all had. They were proud to say that they had not once abandoned each other during this hard time and were in fact, closer than ever. But any struggle they needed to face as lovers was pushed to the side as they dealt with this tragedy as sisters.

"Mom and Dad always talked about travelling with us." Anna said.

Elsa nodded. "They wanted to take us around Europe and show us Norway."

They were facing each other, both lost in memories. Anna spoke after a few minutes. "Do you think we should?"

"We should what?"

"Travel, like they wanted?"

"You would like to?"

"I would."

"We would have to make the proper arrangements but yes, I don't see why we can't." Elsa smiled, a tear leaving her eye. Anna caught it.

They kissed. It was sweet and slow and contained a promise to always be there for each other and of better things to come.

"I love you." Anna said.

Elsa nuzzled their noses. "I love you too."


End file.
